Just another funny fight
by Future Writer Girl
Summary: During fith year James says somethings that set Lily off, then a battle of wit and humor ensues when the two leave confused and Sirius becomes a president? T for light swearing Jevans one-shot. FRG


**Just another funny fight**

**LilyXJames **

**Setting: 5****th**** year**

I was absolutely appalled, disgusted, mortified, humiliated, and bewildered that even_**James Potter**_would even think about that sort of stuff!Actually no, I'm shocked that I _didn't_ see _**James Potter**_saying that sort of stuff out loud! _**James Potter**_, even in my mind I spit his name out like my mother's week old ostrich burgers-though you might not want to eat them when there a day old either. _And he wasn't even punished! _The whole school was going on about how _**James Potter**_ had just announced _-in the middle of the grand hall, no less_- that we would one day get _married_! _As if! The day I marry that bulling toe-rag is the day that Dumbledore shaves that incredibly long beard- or was it all hair? _

"OI! Evans, Hey Evans! Evans!" _**James potter **_Yelled from down the hall, he ran to catch up to me; I quickened my pace. Unfortunately for me, he was a very in-shape Quidditch player and caught up to me simply grabbing hold of my wrist and holding me in place.

"Can-You-Hear-Me?" He spoke slowly; I glared daggers at his idiotic face. _**James potter**_, was actually a quite attractive young man. He had semi-long shaggy jet black hair that never stayed in place, strong jaw and high cheek-bones, and Brown eyes with the slightest hint of gold. Not that I thought that he was attractive, that is.

"YES I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU IMBICILE!" I shouted, he was quite used to my tirades and smirked his intolerable smirk while running a hand through his birds-nest he called hair.

"Oh, good I thought you were going deaf! It was either that or you were ignoring me, but you wouldn't do that? Would-ya, Evans?" I gritted my teeth painfully, holding back the rant about how a horrid person he was.

"What-Do-You-Want?" he gulped slightly as he stared into my eye's that was ablaze with fury.

"Well, Evans I came up with an offer you simply cannot resist" _**James**_ _**Potter **_flashed me his winning smile that was surely passed along from girl to girl- Like a snake at one of those reptile parties.

"You can have the honour to come with me to hogsmead on Saturday" My jaw hit the floor.

"THE HONOUR!" I screeched "Are you seriously that conceded? I'm surprised you can get your head through the grand hall doors it's so inflated!" my nostrils flared and my pulse quickened, _**James Potter **_smirked slightly.

"But Evans look at my head, it seems just fine to me!" _**James**_ _**Potter's **_eye's glistened with mischief. I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"One of these days _**Potter**_ that Hubris of yours is going to bring you down" I was still pinching my nose but I could just in vision His smile faltering and his brow furrowing.

"Hubris?"

"God like arrogance, seriously Buy a Frickin' thesaurus!" I exclaimed, un-pinching my nose.

"Is that a 'No' to Hogsmead then?" He questioned, his smile returning already. I glared at him once more before trying to trudge away "I think you should go with me" I turned 'round abruptly.

"Why? WHY IN THE HELL SHOULD I GO TO HOGSMEAD WITH YOU?" I shouted, I was pleased with myself he seemed slightly taken aback by my outburst, and I had used a curse word. Regrettably he recovered quickly.

"Because I think you should" He shrugged, I was infuriated.

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU? ARE YOU SOME SORT OF HIGHER POWER? SURE! When Black is President!"

"I'm a president? Wicked!" Sirius' Blacks young and handsome face peeped out from behind a pillar "Prongs did you hear? I'm a fucking president!" He grinned wide, a sort of evil smirk you would expect from Cruella Deville.

"Congrats mate, you can ban Snivellus from the country!" My eye's snapped back to _**James Potter**_

"Don't call Sev that wretched name! It's just so cruel!"

"If you go out with me I'll never bother a hair on little Sevy's head again" Potter smirked again, Black laughed-or barked-

"As tempting as that is-No" I scowled at the two boy's, Potter had an odd look in his eye's I couldn't place. Remus Walked slowly along the corridor with a book in his hand and a fruit-stick in the other.

"MOONY! Did you hear I'm A President?" Black puffed out his chest like he was even somewhat important.

"Says who?" Remus asked his eyes never left the words on his book.

"Lily-flower and prongs" stated simply

"Don't call me _Lily-flower_!" I yelled Remus' eyes left his book instantly; He smiled at Black knowingly, Ignoring me completely.

"Padfoot, Never listen to anything Prongs or Lily tell you… especially when there together, it'll be hell!" I chuckled a bit before turning and walking away; but not before I heard:

"Moony, What IS a President anyway?"

**Another Midnight creation, it's really crappy, I wrote it months ago, But the idea popped into my head and I couldn't get it out! How about a review for Sirius? Please? Or James? But not for Remus, he's mine! Just click the button? **

**~FRG**


End file.
